


Notfallkontakt

by MJ_03



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt Leo, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_03/pseuds/MJ_03
Summary: Leo wird im Dienst verletzt und Karin ist ihr Notfallkontakt. Oder: Wie Leos Eltern herausfinden, dass sie nicht länger Leos Notfallkontakt sind.
Relationships: Karin Gorniak/Leonie Winkler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Notfallkontakt

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich würd' ich ja echt gern mal was Fluffiges schreiben, aber Leo eignet sich für angst viel besser *seufz*

Eigentlich hätte es nur eine kurze Befragung werden sollen, reine Routinearbeit für Leo und etwas, das sie gut allein schaffen würde. Da Karin aber gerade eine Zeugin befragte – wohlgemerkt auch alleine – durfte oder musste Leo mit Schnabel den Weg zur Befragung antreten. Wie so oft schien sich der Chef für Leo verantwortlich zu fühlen und wollte durch seine Begleitung sichergehen, dass sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten geriet. Etwas genervt davon und von der unerträglich heißen Sommerhitze lenkte Leo den Wagen zur Wohnung des Mannes, den sie befragen sollten. Sie dachte darüber nach, Schnabel darauf anzusprechen, dass er sie nicht ständig überwachen sollte und ihr ruhig auch mal was zutrauen könnte. Vermutlich hatte ihr Vater aber solange über ihre Unfähigkeit lamentiert, dass Schnabel inzwischen auch daran glaubte. Später würde sie sich auf jeden Fall bei Karin darüber beschweren, aber ändern würde das wohl nichts. Leo parkte vor dem Wohnhaus ein und stieg aus, ohne auf Schnabel zu warten. Dieser folgte Leo zur Eingangstür. Dort las sich Leo durch zahlreiche Klingelschilder, bis sie das Richtige gefunden hatte.  
„1b“ sagte sie knapp und wollte gerade klingeln, als sich die Tür von innen öffnete. Eine ältere Frau kam herausspaziert und Leo nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ins Haus zu gelangen. Schnabel folgte ihr auch diesmal. Die Wohnung lag im ersten Stock und Leo hatte sie schnell gefunden. Als Schnabel endlich neben ihr stand, betätigte sie den runden Klingelknopf neben der Tür. Anhand der Geräusche aus dem Inneren der Wohnung konnte Leo hören, dass jemand zu Hause war. Tatsächlich öffnete nach wenigen Momenten ein Mann in den Zwanzigern die Tür.  
„Ja?“ fragte er mit nicht besonders freundlichem Tonfall. Leo zog ihren Ausweis.  
„Winkler, wir hätten ein paar Fragen“ sagte sie. Der Mann schien plötzlich Angst zu bekommen, denn er drehte sich um und verschwand in seiner Wohnung. Leo reagierte schnell, sie rannte ihm nach und versuchte, sich im Inneren der Wohnung zu orientieren. Vermutlich war er in Richtung Balkon geflüchtet, vermutete Leo, also machte sie sich daran, ihm zu folgen.  
„Herr Valinsky, wir wollen nur mit Ihnen reden“ rief sie und hoffte auf eine Reaktion. Aber nichts. Irgendwo im Eingangsbereich konnte Leo hören, wie Schnabel telefonierte und gleichzeitig versuchte, ihr zu folgen. Inzwischen stand Leo in einem Wohnzimmer, das zum Balkon führte. Aber Herr Valinksy war nicht zu sehen. Mist, wo war der nur hin? Leo drehte sich, die Hand an der Waffe und betrat einen Flur. Vorsichtig folgte sie dem Flur und kam schließlich vor einer Tür zu stehen. Hinter sich hörte Leo Schritte, also war Schnabel auch endlich hier. Sie wollte ihm gerade deuten, dass sie gemeinsam die Tür öffnen sollten, aber als sie sich umdrehte, spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz am Kopf und dann nichts mehr. 

Die nächste halbe Stunde konnte Leo nicht mehr genau rekonstruieren, aber irgendwie war sie im Krankenhaus gelandet und kaum war sie dort, stürmte Karin aufgeregt ins Behandlungszimmer. Eine Ärztin, die gerade die Wunde an Leos Stirn versorgte, hielt inne. Der Schmerz an der Stirn hatte aber plötzlich nachgelassen, also vermutete Leo, dass die Ärztin wohl die Wunde betäubt hatte.  
„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ fragte sie. Karin nickte.  
„Gorniak, ich bin ihr Notfallkontakt“ antwortete Karin und trat näher an Leo. Leo und sie hatten vor einigen Wochen beschlossen, sich gegenseitig zum Notfallkontakt der anderen zu machen, aber sie hätten sich wohl nicht gedacht, dass es so bald relevant werden würde. Es hatte sich zwar nach einem großen Schritt in ihrer Beziehung angefühlt, aber jetzt gerade war Karin einfach nur besorgt um ihre Freundin. Leo versuchte ein beruhigendes Lächeln, aber brachte bestenfalls ein schiefes Grinsen zu Stande, das Karin nicht im Geringsten beruhigte.  
„Was ist passiert?“ wollte sie wissen. Leo versuchte, sich zu erinnern, aber ganz genau wusste sie es nicht. Karin setzte sich neben Leo auf die Behandlungsliege und nahm ihre Hand.  
„Hab wohl was auf den Kopf bekommen“ meinte Leo und konnte nicht sagen, womit der Mann sie niedergeschlagen hatte.  
„Das seh‘ ich“ kommentierte Karin. Daraufhin räusperte sich die Ärztin. Beide Frauen blickten zu ihr.  
„Ich würd‘ gern die Wunde fertig versorgen, wenn das in Ordnung ist“ meinte sie trocken. Leo nickte, was dank der Betäubung schmerzfrei möglich war.  
„Bist du sonst noch verletzt?“ fragte Karin besorgte und sah sich Leo von oben bis unten genau an.  
„Nee, ist nicht so schlimm“ antwortete Leo, aber die Ärztin erklärte gleichzeitig, dass eine Gehirnerschütterung nicht ausgeschlossen werden konnte und am besten ein CT gemacht werden sollte. Leos Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Sie hatte keinerlei Absichten, länger in diesem Krankenhaus zu bleiben, immerhin hatten sie einen wichtigen Fall.  
„Eigentlich würde ich gern wieder gehen“ warf Leo ein. Sowohl Karin als auch die Ärztin warfen ihr Blicke zu, Karins besorgt und der der Ärztin unbeeindruckt.  
„Du bleibst auf jeden Fall hier und machst ‘n CT“ sagte Karin streng.  
„Dazu würde ich Ihnen auch raten. Was Sie danach machen, kann ich Ihnen nicht vorschreiben, aber Sie sollten es langsam angehen“ meinte auch die Ärztin. Na gut, für ein CT hatte Leo wohl Zeit, aber für einen längeren Krankenhausaufenthalt definitiv nicht.  
„Meinetwegen machen wir das CT, aber dann sind wir hier raus“ stellte Leo klar. Karin willigte ein, wenn auch nicht ganz begeistert. Aber sie wusste wohl genau, dass es umgekehrt ebenso ablaufen würde. Keine von beiden würde jetzt länger im Krankenhaus bleiben, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden ließ. Die Ärztin hatte die Wunde inzwischen fertig versorgt.  
„Ich melde Sie beim CT an, Sie können solange hier warten“ sagte sie. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer erneut und Leos Eltern standen plötzlich im Raum. Sofort entzog Leo Karin ihre Hand. Leos Mutter machte sich gleich auf den Weg zu ihrer Tochter und umarmte sie fest. Leos Vater wandte sich an die Ärztin.  
„Warum wurden wir nicht benachrichtig?“ wollte er wissen und es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht erfreut war.  
„Wer sind Sie?“ fragte die Ärztin höflich nach. Otto Winkler hielt kurz inne.  
„Ihre Eltern natürlich“ sagte er dann, kurz aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
„Ihre Tochter ist eine erwachsene Frau, die selbst entscheiden kann, wen sie über ihre Verletzungen informiert“ antwortete die Ärztin mit ruhiger Stimme. Sie musste wohl öfter mit aufgebrachten Menschen umgehen. Leo beneidete sie nicht.  
„Haben Sie noch nie von Notfallkontakten gehört?“ fragte Otto Winkler erbost nach. Die Ärztin warf Leo und Karin einen Blick zu.  
„Wir haben den Notfallkontakt Ihrer Tochter kontaktiert. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich, ich habe zu arbeiten“ sagte sie mit deutlich kühlerer Stimme und verließ den Raum.  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“ fragte Otto und sah seine Tochter an. Leo blickte zur Seite.  
„Ihr seid nicht mehr mein Notfallkontakt. Schon eine Weile nicht mehr“ antwortete sie und hasste, wie unsicher sie klang. Sie war ihren Eltern doch keine Rechenschaft schuldig und die meisten Leute in ihrem Alter hatten ihre Eltern nicht mehr als Notfallkontakt.  
„Woher wisst ihr überhaupt, dass ich hier bin?“ wollte Leo dann wissen. Sie hatte eine Vermutung, aber wollte es gern direkt hören.  
„Dein Chef hat uns angerufen“ sagte ihre Mutter, die inzwischen neben Leo stand und sie von oben bis unten musterte, und Leo spürte, wie sie ein bisschen wütend wurde.  
„Dazu hatte er kein Recht“ sagte sie und wollte aufstehen. Aber Karin drückte sie sanft wieder auf die Behandlungsliege.  
„Beruhig dich, das hat Zeit“ sagte sie leise an Leo gewandt.  
„Wer sind Sie überhaupt?“ ergriff Leos Vater wieder das Wort.  
„Gorniak, ich bin Leos Partnerin“ stellte sich Karin vor.  
„Sie ist mein Notfallkontakt“ erklärte Leo noch. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr, sich mit ihren Eltern oder genauer gesagt, mit ihrem Vater, zu streiten, ihre Mutter stand, wie immer, unbeteiligt daneben und traute sich nicht, etwas zu sagen. Eine Eigenschaft, die Leo an ihrer Mutter nicht ausstehen konnte. Aber ihr Vater schien das Thema noch nicht beenden zu wollen. Auch ihre Mutter sah sie verwirrt an, schwieg aber weiterhin.  
„Wieso das denn? Wir sind deine Familie“ erboste er sich. Leo seufzte. So wollte sie es ihren Eltern eigentlich nicht beibringen, aber dann hätte sie es zumindest hinter sich. In einem Anflug von Mut ergriff sie wieder Karins Hand.  
„Karin ist auch meine Familie“ stellte sie klar. Leo konnte sehen, wie sich die Rädchen im Hirn ihres Vaters drehten. Er blickte von Leo zu Karin und weiter zu ihren Händen. Dann wurde sein Gesicht noch eine Spur roter.  
„Das ist kein akzeptables Verhalten, Fräulein“ stieß er hervor. Leos Mutter sagte nichts, aber warf ihrer Tochter zumindest ein unsicheres Lächeln zu.  
„Weil gerade du weißt, was akzeptables Verhalten ist. Seit Martin gestorben ist, behandelst du mich doch ohnehin nur noch wie ‘ne Aussätzige“ gab Leo wütend zurück. In den letzten Jahren hatte sich einiges an Wut auf ihre Eltern bei ihr angestaut, die sich nun einen Weg nach draußen suchte. Sie spürte, wie Karin ihr die Hand drückte und Leo drückte kurz zurück. Es tat gut, zu spüren, dass sie nicht allein war.  
„Wie sprichst du mit mir? Es reicht endgültig mit deinem Benehmen. Dass aus dir nie eine anständige Polizistin wird, hab ich ja grad noch so ertragen, aber jetzt ist das Maß voll. Ich erwarte, dass du dich ordentlich benimmst und unseren Namen nicht in den Dreck ziehst“ rief Otto Winkler aufgebracht. Seine Frau trat an ihn heran und versuchte, ihn etwas zu beruhigen.  
„Dein guter Ruf ist alles, was dich interessiert. Aber wie es mir geht, ist dir völlig egal. Das war immer schon so, aber seit Martin tot ist, wird es immer schlimmer“ warf Leo ihm an den Kopf.  
„Dazu hast du ja auch deinen Teil beigetragen“ rief ihr Vater zurück. Leo konnte nicht anders, sie musste all ihre Wut rauslassen.  
„Du wünscht dir ja nur, ich wär‘ an seiner Stelle gestorben“ sagte sie, aber klang dabei mehr traurig als wütend. Ihr Vater warf ihr einen Blick zu, der aus einer Mischung aus Wut, Trauer und Eingeständnis bestand. Leos Aussage ließ er jedoch unkommentiert, er versuchte nicht, sie zu korrigieren oder anders zu entkräftigen, sondern stampfte wütend Richtung Ausgang. Als er an der Tür stand, die Hand schon auf der Klinke, drehte er sich noch einmal um.  
„Du kannst dich melden, wenn dir wieder eingefallen ist, wie man sich ordentlich benimmt und wie wir dich erzogen haben“ sagte er und Leo war klar, dass er sie für eine einzige Enttäuschung hielt. Dann verließ Otto Winkler das Behandlungszimmer.  
„Er wird sich schon beruhigen“ meinte Leos Mutter unsicher und folgte ihrem Mann nach draußen. Auch sie reagierte nicht auf Leos Ausbruch und ihre letzte Aussage. Leo spürte, wie alle Kraft aus ihrem Körper wich und sie begann zu weinen, bevor sie sich daran hindern konnte. Sofort hatte Karin ihre Arme um sie geschlungen und hielt sie ganz fest. Leo schniefte in Karins Shirt und versuchte, ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren. Sie hasste es, zu weinen, aber gerade fühlte sie so viele unterschiedliche Dinge, dass sie es nicht verhindern konnte. Sie war unglaublich wütend auf ihre Eltern, auch auf ihre Mutter, die endlich mal aus ihrer passiven Rolle schlüpfen sollte, enttäuscht davon, dass ihre Eltern scheinbar keinerlei Interesse daran hatten, sie glücklich zu sehen und auch ein bisschen erleichtert, dass sie ihrem Vater endlich einige Dinge gesagt hatte, die sie in der Vergangenheit belastet hatten. Als sie endlich wieder halbwegs normal atmen konnte, hob Leo ihren Kopf und sah Karin an.  
„Tut mir leid, dass du das miterleben musstest“ murmelte sie und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über ihr verweintes Gesicht. Nachdem die Bluse dank der Blutflecken ohnehin schon ruiniert war, hatte Leo kein Problem damit, ihr nasses Gesicht damit zu trocknen.  
„Das muss dir auf keinen Fall leidtun. Ich wünschte, niemand von uns hätte das miterleben müssen“ erwiderte Karin.  
„Jetzt weißt du, warum ich nicht wollte, dass du sie kennenlernst“ sagte Leo traurig. Karin streichelte ihr über die Wange.  
„Du kannst ja nix für deine Eltern und wer weiß, vielleicht kriegen sie sich ja doch wieder ein. Ich glaub, sie haben jetzt ‘ne Menge, über das sie nachdenken müssen“ meinte Karin. Leo wusste, dass ihre Freundin sie aufmuntern wollte, aber die Chancen, dass ihre Eltern sich demnächst ändern würden, waren quasi null. 

Während Leo beim CT war, saß Karin im Wartebereich und versuchte, zu erfassen, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Einerseits machte sie sich noch immer Sorgen um Leos Gesundheit, andererseits war sie fassungslos, wie sehr das Gespräch mit Leos Eltern eskaliert war. Sie musste versuchen, Leo so gut wie möglich aufzufangen. Seufzend strich sich Karin eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Selbst hier im Krankenhaus war ihr viel zu heiß. Sie legte sich einen Plan zurecht. Wenn Leo fertig war, würde sie sie nach Hause bringen und ihre Mutter bitten, ein Auge auf Leo zu haben. Zum Glück war ihre Mutter gerade da, Leo alleine lassen kam für Karin nicht in Frage, aber sie wurde in der Arbeit gebraucht und Leos Eltern hatten sich gerade selbst als Aufsichtspersonen disqualifiziert. Aber sie würde Leo die Möglichkeit geben, von zu Hause aus zu arbeiten, wenn ihr danach war. Aktiver Dienst kam für Karin nicht in Frage, aber da sie wusste, Leo würde sich ohnehin nicht vom Arbeiten abhalten lassen, hoffte sie, Leo würde auf den Kompromiss eingehen. Die Arbeit würde Leo wenigstens von dem Streit mit ihren Eltern ablenken, hoffte Karin. Nach einiger Zeit sah Karin, dass sich Schnabel dem Wartebereich näherte. Er setzte sich neben sie.  
„Wie geht’s ihr?“ wollte er wissen. Karin sah ihn prüfend an.  
„Nicht besonders, sie ist grad beim CT. Abgesehen davon gab’s ‘ne unangenehme Begegnung mit Otto Winkler“ antwortete Karin. Schnabel sah schuldbewusst drein.  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Er hat mich grad eben angerufen“ meinte er.  
„Sie hätten ihn nicht anrufen dürfen“ stellte Karin klar. Leo hatte sich schon öfter beschwert, dass Schnabel zu viel Kontakt zu ihrem Vater hätte, aber das ging Karin jetzt zu weit, immerhin wäre die Situation nicht so eskaliert, wenn Leo selbst entscheiden hätte können, wann sie ihre Eltern anrief.  
„Ich dachte, sie sollten wissen, dass Leo im Krankenhaus ist. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, von Ihrer… äh…“ brach Schnabel ab und gestikulierte etwas.  
„Beziehung nennt man das“ sagte Karin mit etwas kühlem Unterton. Oft fand sie die Unbeholfenheit ihres Chefs ja ganz amüsant, aber gerade war sie nicht besonders gut auf ihn zu sprechen.  
„Das konnt‘ ich ja nicht wissen“ warf er ein.  
„War Absicht. Privatleben hat in der Arbeit nix verloren. Aber das ändert nix daran, dass Sie einen Fehler gemacht haben“ entgegnete Karin.  
„Und das tut mir aufrichtig leid“ sagte Schnabel.  
„Das müssen Sie nicht mir sagen“ meinte Karin nur und wechselte dann das Thema. Sie hatte keine Lust, noch länger mit Schnabel über private Themen zu reden und befürchtete außerdem, sie könnte zu unfreundlich werden, wenn sie noch länger weitersprachen.  
„Die Befragung hat eine Täterbeschreibung inklusive Namen ergeben“ sagte sie. Schnabel sah überrascht aus.  
„Das sagen Sie erst jetzt? Das muss sofort an alle Kollegen weitergeleitet werden“ rief er.  
„Ist längst geschehen. Ich hab sofort alles weitergegeben, die Kollegen sind intensiv auf der Suche“ erklärte Karin.  
„Wenigstens das“ seufzte Schnabel und sah schon ein bisschen zufriedener aus.  
„Sobald Leo zu Hause ist, fahr ich auch los“ sagte Karin.  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass man Leo allein lassen kann?“ fragte Schnabel skeptisch.  
„Sie ist nicht allein, keine Sorge“ gab Karin als Antwort. In dem Moment kam Leo mit ihrer Ärztin auf die beiden zu. Karin stand auf und ging auf Leo zu. Schnabel folgte mit einigem Abstand.  
„Sieht alles gut aus“ sagte Leo.  
„Ich kann Sie nicht hierbehalten, aber bitte seien Sie vorsichtig und ruhen Sie sich aus. Am besten, sie nehmen Schmerzmittel und wenn irgendetwas sein soll, kommen Sie sofort wieder ins Krankenhaus“ riet die Ärztin und sah Leo streng an.  
„Danke, wir kümmern uns“ antwortete Karin an Leos Stelle. Die Ärztin nickte und verabschiedete sich.  
„Leo, es tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Vater angerufen hab‘“ entschuldigte sich Schnabel. Leo sah ihn kurz an.  
„Danke“ sagte sie knapp. Dann wandte sie sich an Karin.  
„Können wir?“ und Karin nickte. Sie verabschiedete sich von Schnabel und nahm dann wie selbstverständlich Leos Hand. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Auto.


End file.
